


Каждую ночь

by baHEALa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Mysticism, darkstory, dead people come to Erwin Smith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baHEALa/pseuds/baHEALa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрвина Смита навещают. Гости, приходящие к нему, не столь добры, сколь злы, делают это не столько из желания помочь, сколько - навредить, а еще больше мертвы, нежели, чем живы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждую ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Для атмосферы:  
> http://pleer.com/en/tracks/13283819xri4  
> http://pleer.com/en/tracks/13280129Ztnr

Эрвин Смит считает войну.

Достает из обернутого холщей свертка горсть новых свечей, отодвигая их на дальний край стола, туда, где высятся бумажные горы, откуда веет горечью впитанных в дерево, разлитых недавно чернил и где тьма выигрывает у неровного трепыхания света.  
Бросает последний спасительный взгляд на мирную пляску ярких теней на желтых каменных стенах.  
И выводит ровным аккуратным почерком послушного школяра, несостоявшегося монарха, медленно на выдохе, как будто отец все также стоит над его левым плечом с указкой-розгой, чаще с первым, и учит быть _другим_. Лучшим. Металлический наконечник пера скребет по толстой песочного цвета бумаге, оставляя после себя идеально наклоненные, округлые линии, прямые столбцы лояльных цифр.   
Там палатки, здесь повозки, клякса на сокращенных пайках, помарка на количестве факельной и медицинской смолы. Этот лист в помойку, тот еще использовать можно.  
Тени пляшут все необузданней, непокорней; острые концы их то стелятся по полу, то взмывают вверх, завиваясь спиралью по пути.  
Перо спотыкается на неровной бумаге; останавливается не дрогнув уверенная рука, тонкая четкая черта. Итоговая. Выдрессированным почерком добавляя: состав. Не люди. Жирный минус на второй строке остается под вопросом… в большую сторону.

Ветер захлопывает приносящее прохладу окно, парафиновая вонь проникает в легкие. Эрвин трет вспотевшие виски, слабо кивая гостям.

Сначала они приходят по одному. Потом — группами.   
Каждую ночь.  
Стоят полукругом плотными тенями, бесформенными лицами вокруг него и смотрят. Клонят пустые овалы к плечам синхронно. Молчат.

Эрвин не дурак, тоже молчит. Сначала.

Благородная тьма отходит на полшага назад; склоняется, открывает детали. У одного форма подрана в лоскуты, у второго УПМ смято в комок, третьему не хватает сапог. Четвертому не достает задней половины тела, пятой — четверти головы и плеча. Шестой повезло больше всех, возможно, она болтается плоской кляксой в сантиметре от пола и смотрит на Эрвина дырами глаз.  
Есть еще те, что сломаны, порваны, недоедены, дети, непереварены, срыгнуты. И те, что проглочены целыми, сдавлены семьями, иногда будущими. В форме и в штатском, те, что посвежей.

Смиту не страшно, опять же сначала.  
Немного грустно, слегка совестно, символически жаль. Раздражает. Что поточнее не рассчитал, не учел влияющие параметры, не обратил должного, как обычно, внимания на некоторые переменные. Слюнтяй.

Они окружают его не торопясь.

В полнейшей тишине. День за днём.

Ночь за ночью.

Так тягуче, как позволяет разлагающаяся плоть, пока не смыкаются плотным кольцом на дипломатичном расстоянии. Замирают на бесконечную минуту. Вздрагивают, как один, и раскачиваются в едином порыве, но невпопад. Медленно. Совпадая ритмом с быстрой, дикой пляской гибких теней под потолком. То подходят неоправданно близко, то расширяют круг.

«Как смоляные волны», — постоянно думает Эрвин. И они начинают говорить.

Один, относительно целый, скользит вперед, открывает потекший обрывками гниющей кожи рот. Но слова звучат в голове теплым знакомым голосом:  
— Чем ты можешь пожертвовать?

— Чем? — Эрвин осматривает плавно двигающуюся толпу.

Чем.

«А разве вас недостаточно?» — думает он. Темная маслянистая масса тотчас разом раззевает перекошенные рты и, пригнувшись, скользит назад. Отец теряется в ней.  
По мнению Смита, конечно, нет. Постоянно жертвовать малым ради получения большего блага — единственный действенный способ выжить здесь. Он сам планомерно, не торопясь, складывает на алтарь призрачной победы всё, чем обладает. Семью, дружбу, карьеру, жизнь.

Всё, что принадлежит _не_  ему.

Эрвин разворачивается, успевая заметить ужас в глазах мальчишки, и не думая, бросается твари наперерез. Кровь брызжет, будто вишневым соком из поливочного шланга. Из его оторванной руки.

— Как патриотично!

— Как самоотверженно!

— Как равноценно!  
Скрипучими шершавыми голосами насмешливо шепчут с разных сторон.

Тени беснуются на потолке, пляшут совсем исступленно, вздрагивают резко и коротко, срываются в мелкую дрожь. А  _эти_ теснятся телами друг к другу, поднимают руки и то, что от них осталось, ввысь и в дружном, нарастающем «О-о-п» закрывают собой остатки света. Обрезают пути возможного побега.  
Возможного, но не совершенного, отступления.  
Эрвину Смиту еще рано отступать, ему еще хватает живых.

 

Эрвин Смит рисует войну.

Черными чернилами, твердой рукой, методично. Как по лекалу чертит схематичные изображения отрядов на карте. Выстраивает боевой порядок боевых единиц. Не людей. Так привычней по старой памяти. И быстрее.  
Треугольники — аванпост, трапеции — авангард, круги — отряды снабжения, санчасть, дополнительные лошади, ценный груз, квадраты — арьергард.  
Красными чернилами — возможные потери по невысохшим еще победным построениям. На каждом листе, на одном за другим, летящих скомкано в мусорное ведро, совершенно без сожалений.

Смиту не за что сожалеть, некогда. У него есть _мечта_.

Да, есть. Точно есть. Иначе и быть не может! Ведь есть же? Наверное есть?

Какая?

Страх пробегает морозной волной по загривку Эрвина, когда у них появляются лица. Знакомые и нет. Он удивляется разнообразию оттенков тьмы, многоликости боли.

Они скользят еще ближе, и к цвету смерти прибавляется запах. Его нельзя перепутать ни с чем. Кислый, тяжёлый и терпкий у крови; древесный, легкий и сладкий у гниения. И несравненный, плотный, оседающий влагой на коже, сжимающий сухостью гортань — запах человеческой агонии.

— Что у тебя осталось? — безразлично низким басом спрашивает один. Майк.  
Кладет липкую тяжелую ладонь Смиту на плечо и сдавливает, пачкая почти растворенной плотью форменную куртку.

А действительно, что?

— Не надоело еще врать и подставлять? — интересуется с хитрой улыбкой Дариус Закклай.  
— Не жди пощады, если твои планы рухнут, — говорит Дот Пиксис.  
— Под твою ответственность, — вторит ему командор восточного округа.

Ни коллег, ни начальства.

Мари открывает дверь, мягким жестом пряча под косынку непослушную прядь седеющих соломенных волос, всплескивает влажными руками, вытирая их о передник. Лучики счастливых морщин разбегаются из уголков ее глаз. Она спускается бегом по парадной лестнице ухоженного дома, поддерживая низ выпирающего живота, забывая закрыть дверь, выпуская кота. Обнимает нежно и прячет радостную улыбку в изгибе шеи.  
Бывшего друга, кратковременного соперника, не союзника — Нила Доука.

Ни женщины, ни семьи.

Стоп.

У него же есть. Его солдаты?

Эрвин смотрит на новый специальный отряд — главную расходную единицу его планов.  
Молодые, вымотанные правдой в достаточной степени, чтобы не опускать руки. Чтобы не терять надежду. Тренированные, наделенные особыми навыками, ждущие приказа. Готовые выполнить его, теперь, умытые кровью, любой ценой. Способные и желающие защитить.  
Своего друга, брата, товарища по кадетке, судьбе, жизни. Мальчишку-монстра.

Вновь не Эрвина.

Они окружают его совсем близко. Смотрят жалобно те, что могут, что не могут — качают головами, обрубками, пялятся, не моргая, черными впадинами глаз. Улыбаются заботливо через одного перекошенными изгибами ртов, кривыми, ровными, потерянными зубами. Вздыхают понимающе откусанными носами, облезлыми гортанями, пузырящимися легкими.  
Только не надо Смиту ни жалости, ни заботы их, ни тем более понимания.  
Они бросили его, покинули, не смогли, не помогли. Слюнтяи.

В комнате для совещаний Ривай остается последним. Подходит почти вплотную, не поднимая головы.  
— Сколько ты не спал? — спрашивает.

«Вот оно!» — придумывает Эрвин и говорит:  
— Оставь.  
Сейчас, думает, посмотрит в лицо и выплюнет злобно что-нибудь вроде: «Ты командор, нехера тебе на передовой делать!» или «Я тебе самолично башку отчекрыжу, если ты туда сунешься, не вернешься!»

— Не могу, — цепляет колко взглядом взгляд. — Количество часов, прожитых моими людьми за Стенами, напрямую зависит от отоспанных твоей небритой однорукой жопой минут, — говорит Ривай не то, что думает Эрвин. — Так что, хоть Моблита проси колыбельные петь, но спать сегодня ты ляжешь.  
И уходит прочь.

Даже верного цепного пса теперь нет.

Никого. Ничего.

 

Эрвин Смит ложится спать. Каждую ночь.

Ноги липнут к чему-то цепкому, мягкому. Сердце стучит вдруг загнанно, темнота вокруг бежит вниз, так быстро, что ощущение твердой поверхности уходит из-под ботфорт.  
Эрвин Смит учитывает прошлые ошибки. Эрвин Смит, не привыкший оглядываться назад, боится быть пойманным призраками пройденного. Эрвин Смит озирается затравленно по сторонам.  
Свет невидимого солнца режет глаза, тишина давит на уши. Пейзаж вокруг статичен, недвижим, непоколебим. Как погода перед бурей.

— Располагайся, — говорит Майк. И оказывается разодранной спиной под правым его сапогом, прикрывая Нанабу.  
Под левым теплится желанием жизни хрупкое тело Петры.  
А под ней вояка Эрд, практически вросший в тихоню Рене. Почти под ними пьянчуга Гергер и добродушный Несс. Расстрелянная в упор девчонка из отряда Ханджи, несколько бывших одногруппников, истории которых он не помнит, десятки сослуживцев, чьих он даже не знает имен, сотни подчиненных, тысячи _простых_ людей.

Эрвин Смит стоит на горе мертвых тел, возвышаясь над ними. Всё пространство устлано трупами, насколько хватает взгляда.  
Бескрайнее белое море выгоревших мраморных костей с островами затёртой одежды, ржавеющей стали и заветренной коричневой плоти.

И это…

Последствия его решений.

Результаты его действий.

Побочные эффекты вранья и воплощения его эгоистичной глобальной мечты.

В которую сам он не верит. И не верил. Никогда.

 

— Нравится? — спрашивает тихий женский голос. Которую ночь подряд.

Эрвину Смиту определенно не нравится. Но он физически не может ни прекратить, ни отказать.  
Они мягко спускают его с импровизированного трона, не лишая света, вновь окружая собой. Самые смелые, первые, нижние тянут к нему свои руки, чаще отдельно от тел, фиксируют, надежно, намертво.

«Как жука в янтаре», — всегда думает Эрвин.

— Наслаждайся, — шепчет второй женский голос на ухо.

К спине прижимается с хлюпом мягкое и горячее и бьется под лопатки: «Тук-тук, тук-тук». Совпадая ритмом с его сердцем. Щек касаются ладони от слизи липкие, холодные, пропахшие землей и смазкой, и удерживают голову Эрвина ровно. Пока кто-нибудь из них, иногда знакомый, выходит вперед из круга, и обнажив клинок, наносит первый удар.

— За трусость, — плюет на рану он.

— За слабость, — чеканит с презрением другой.  
Замахивается обломанным ржавеющим мечом и пронзает Эрвина насквозь, рядом с сердцем. Не попадает.

Третий скользит молча, оглядывая брезгливо скорчившимся серым лицом, хрустя свернутой шеей. Замахивается двумя острыми ножами и полосует серпантином по телу. Кровь, насыщенно бурая, брызжет в разные стороны, шипит на телах мертвецов, вздувается волдырями, сжигает тонкую ткань.

Эрвин Смит представляет смерть.

Многоликую, многорукую, хохочущую сотней голосов непроглядную тьму, трясущую над ним надтреснутыми лицами-масками, скалящуюся, довольную. Пока его пронзают, режут, кромсают неопрятно на части, куски, ошметки. По крови, под кожу, за кости, до сердца. Которое все еще бьется через раз, неверное, реже.  
И есть ли?

— За то, что забрал у нас то, что сам отдавать не захотел, — тихим ропотом, стройным гулом голосов.

— За сердце, — эхом по углам. И заново, по кругу, еще и еще.

Как под кровавым девизом «Глубже! Резче! Быстрее!»  
Пока не становится нечем хрипеть, нечему выть, незачем лгать и нечего предавать.

Они стекаются воедино, горланят в унисон, прячут свет и сплошной темной масляной массой топят Эрвина Смита в себе. Поглощают, пожирают, втягивают, дерут, гогочут довольно, каркают. И харкают его останками себе под ноги.

Каждую чертову ночь.

Эрвин Смит считает войну...


End file.
